


just drive

by TheWolfPrince



Series: it's perfectly reckless [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Can be read as stand alone, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, That's it, hints at Skinny's trauma tho, they deserve nice things, they go on a drive and have a nice time, this is so cheesy you can't even imagine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Justus und Skinny verbringen einen entspannten Nachmittag miteinander.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: it's perfectly reckless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676653
Kudos: 11





	just drive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von einem Kommentar den ich drüber auf fanfiktion.de zu The Inherent Homoeroticism of Having an Archenemy bekommen habe - zum Thema was Skinny wohl zu Justus in Motorradkleidung sagen würde.  
> Tausend Dank an crazywalls fürs Beta Lesen 💕

Fast sechs Monate waren Justus und Skinny nun zusammen. Justus konnte es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Wenn ihm das jemand vor einem Jahr – ach was, vor einem _dreiviertel_ Jahr – vorausgesagt hätte, hätte er es für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten.

Aber es war… gut.

Natürlich hatte es erstmal einigen Trubel gegeben, als die Sache herausgekommen war. Justus hatte ganz bewusst beschlossen, dass er es nicht geheim halten wollte, und Skinny schien das zu schätzen. Auf seine ganz typische Art, voll Spott, der fast die Unsicherheit überdeckte, hatte er gefragt: „Sicher, dass du dir das meinetwegen antun willst?“

Als Justus antwortete, dass er genau das wollte, hatte er dabei zusehen können, wie eine gewisse Spannung von Skinny abfiel.

Trotzdem war es eine _interessante_ Zeit gewesen. Bob und insbesondere Peter hatten ihn zunächst verständnislos angesehen, doch sie hatten versprochen, Skinny noch eine Chance zu geben. Und auch wenn sie nur das nötigste miteinander sprachen, bisher waren sie sich noch nicht an die Kehle gegangen.

In der Schule hatte Justus ebenfalls einige irritierte Nachfragen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, und gegipfelt hatte es schließlich in einem Anruf von Cotta, der ihn zu ‚gewissen Gerüchten‘ befragen wollte.

Doch egal, wie sehr es Justus auf die Nerven ging – wenn Skinny auf den Schrottplatz geschlendert kam, mit seinem blöden Grinsen im Gesicht, und ihn ganz selbstverständlich küsste, dann war es das wert.

An diesem Nachmittag trafen sie sich am Block in Little Rampart, in dem Skinny seine kleine Wohnung hatte. Justus wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, aber Skinny hatte gefragt, ob er mit dem Motorrad kommen würde, und Justus war über die Maßen gespannt, warum das wichtig war.

Als er um die letzte Ecke bog, bremste er so abrupt, dass es ihn beinahe nach vorn über den Lenker warf.

Neben dem blauen Sportwagen stand Skinny. Stiefel, derbe Jeans, Lederjacke über dem fadenscheinigen T-Shirt und Rucksack über der Schulter. Alles wie immer. Doch in der Hand hielt er einen Helm, und vor ihm stand ein Motorrad.

Justus hatte es noch nie gesehen, aber es war ziemlich eindeutig, was Skinny vorhatte.

Er fuhr die letzten paar Meter, blieb dann direkt vor Skinny stehen und machte den Motor aus.

Skinny ließ langsam seinen Blick über Justus‘ Körper wandern.

Früher wäre ihm das unangenehm gewesen, und er hätte begonnen, unsicher an seiner Motorradjacke herum zu zupfen. Doch mittlerweile kannte er den Ausdruck auf Skinnys Gesicht – ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Justus nahm den Helm ab und sah Skinny neugierig an.

„Hast du die geklaut?“, erkundigte er sich grinsend. Es war nur ein Scherz – er war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass Skinny nicht mehr klaute. Jedenfalls definitiv nichts so Auffälliges.

„Hab ich mir von nem Kumpel geliehen“, erklärte Skinny, ohne auf die Spitze einzugehen. Er klang sehr zufrieden mit sich. „Dachte, wir könnten mal nen Ausflug machen.“

„Kannst du das Ding überhaupt fahren?“, wollte Justus misstrauisch wissen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Skinny eine Idee hätte, die dann an der Umsetzung kläglich scheiterte.

„Nicht frech werden, Jonas!“ Skinny deutete gespielt drohend auf seine Brust und Justus musste lachen.

Mit zwei Schritten war Skinny bei ihm, küsste ihn, zog dann sanft am Kragen der Jacke und grinste. „Gefällt mir, solltest du öfter tragen.“

Justus verdrehte die Augen. So, wie Skinny das sagte, war ihm klar, wo der mit den Gedanken war. „Du hast auch immer nur eins im Kopf, oder?“, erkundigte er sich schmunzelnd.

Gespielt beleidigt sah Skinny ihn an. „Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, du würdest mich inzwischen gut genug kennen...“ Die Tatsache, dass er nicht ernst bleiben konnte, ruinierte irgendwie den entrüsteten Effekt. „...um die Frage nicht mehr stellen zu müssen.“

Kopfschüttelnd fiel Justus in sein Lachen ein. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er mit Skinny zusammen war. Irgendwie schaffte der es immer, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Du bist ein Idiot“, stellte Justus fest, aber sie wussten beide, dass er das schon lange nicht mehr so meinte.

Einen Moment grinsten sie sich nur an, dann nickte Justus zu dem Motorrad hinüber. „Wollen wir hier Wurzeln schlagen, oder…?“

„Geduld is ne Tugend“, erinnerte Skinny ihn, machte aber trotzdem zwei Schritte zur Maschine hinüber.

„Ja, eine mit der du dich nicht auskennst“, konterte Justus.

Das schien Skinny nicht mehr mit einer Antwort würdigen zu wollen und schwang sich auf das Motorrad.

Er startete den Motor, und so drehte auch Justus wieder den Zündschlüssel. Die Maschine erwachte unter ihm zum Leben, und ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht.

„Ich hab nen Plan“, erklärte Skinny, bevor er den Helm aufsetzte. „Bleib einfach hinter mir.“ Er grinste. „Wenn du mithalten kannst.“

Mit einem Lachen verdrehte Justus die Augen. „Das sollte kein Problem werden“, stellte er fest.

Im nächsten Moment schoss Skinny los und grinsend folgte Justus ihm.

Zu seiner Überraschung hielt Skinny sich sogar beinahe an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung, solange sie sich in der Stadt befanden. Doch sobald das Ortsschild Rocky Beach hinter ihnen zurück blieb, gab es kein Halten mehr.

Und Justus wusste wieder, warum er es vorzog, sich immer wieder Tante Mathildas Widerspruch zu stellen, anstatt das Motorrad abzugeben.

Die Welt, die an ihnen vorbei flog, Skinnys breites Grinsen, wenn sie an einer Ampel nebeneinander zum Stehen kamen, die Sonne, die ihre Schatten auf den Asphalt malte, das alles erfüllte ihn mit so tiefer Zufriedenheit, dass er es kaum in Worte fassen konnte.

Sie waren eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, jagten enge Straßen hinauf und nahmen die kurvige Bergstraße vielleicht ein wenig zu enthusiastisch, bis Skinny schließlich auf einen schmalen Nebenweg abbog, der zwischen Bäumen hindurch führte und nach wenigen hundert Metern auf einem kleinen Parkplatz endete. Als Justus abgestiegen war und den Helm abnahm, bemerkte er, dass sie auf einem Plateau waren, vor dem der Berghang steil abfiel.

Hinter ihm gab es ein dumpfes Geräusch, und als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Skinny sich rücklings ins Gras fallen lassen hatte und in den blauen Himmel aufsah.

Wie er da so lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und kleine Blumen neben seinem Kopf, hatte Justus das unerwartete Gefühl, sein Herz würde versuchen, seine Brust zu verlassen. Wie in einem schlechten Cartoon.

Langsam ging er zu Skinny hinüber, schaute auf ihn herunter. Zwischen halb geschlossenen Lidern blinzelte Skinny zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?“, entschlüpfte es Justus, bevor er sich zurück halten konnte.

„Werd jetzt nicht kitschig“, erwiderte Skinny, aber Justus wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

Das erste Mal, als Justus diese drei Worte herausgerutscht waren, war Skinny ganz still geworden. Dann hatte er Justus geküsst, und Justus hatte die Antwort daraus lesen können.

Skinny war nicht gut im Reden. Nicht, wenn es um Gefühle ging – oder um andere Dinge, die wirklich wichtig waren.

Ohne hinzusehen gestikulierte er jetzt zu seinem Rucksack hinüber, der neben dem geliehenen Motorrad stand. „Da ist was zu essen und so drin.“

Schmunzelnd folgte Justus der impliziten Aufforderung. Er fand zwei Flaschen Cola – kein Bier, so viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein hatte Skinny – eine Packung Kekse und, zu seiner Überraschung, ein Buch. _A Long Way Down._

Mit einem Schmunzeln las er die Rückseite und musste sich ein Seufzen verkneifen. Das klang nach Skinny.

Er drückte seinem Freund eine der Flaschen in die Hand, nahm sich einen Keks, und setzte sich dann zu Skinny ins Gras.

Mit einem Schluck Cola schlug er das Buch auf.

„ _Martin – Ob ich erklären kann, warum ich von einem Hochhaus springen wollte?_ “, begann er zu lesen, „ _Selbstverständlich kann ich erklären, warum ich von einem Hochhaus springen wollte. Ich bin ja kein Vollidiot._ “

Neben ihm lachte Skinny leise auf. Kurz blinzelte er in die Sonne, rutschte dann ein wenig herum, bis er mit dem Kopf auf Justus‘ Schoss zu liegen kam. Offensichtlich zufrieden machte er die Augen wieder zu. Ganz von selbst ließ Justus seine Colaflasche los und begann, Skinny durch die Haare zu fahren.

Manchmal hatte er den Verdacht, dass Skinny zum Teil Katze war. Fehlte nur noch, dass er anfing, zu schnurren.

Lächelnd las Justus weiter.

Für eine lange Weile saßen sie einfach so, Justus' Stimme füllte die Stille, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen, wenn Skinny einen Kommentar abgab.

Es war so verdammt friedlich auf eine Weise, von der Justus nie gewusst hatte, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Sein Leben bestand normalerweise aus so viel Aufregung, vollgestopft von morgens bis abends mit Schule, Ermittlungen, Arbeit auf dem Schrottplatz, dass ihm nie wirklich aufgefallen war, wie sehr er ein bisschen Ruhe gebrauchen konnte.

Selbst, wenn er mit Peter und Bob am Strand war, kam entweder doch der Wettbewerbsgeist wieder durch und Peter brachte ihn dazu, mit ihm um die Wette zu schwimmen oder so, oder besser noch, sie liefen Kopf voran in einen neuen Fall.

Irgendwie war die Erkenntnis surreal, dass er diese Ruhe ausgerechnet mit Skinny Norris finden sollte. Andererseits ergab es vielleicht sogar Sinn – schließlich kam Skinny ihm manchmal vor wie die Personifikation des Müßigganges.

Nach ungefähr vier Kapiteln begann Justus‘ Stimme, sich leicht strapaziert zu fühlen. Außerdem schien Skinny eingeschlafen zu sein. Jedenfalls war sein letzter Kommentar schon einige Seiten her.

Justus trank einen Schluck von seiner Cola, beschloss dann, dass es mit dem Vorlesen für den Moment reichen musste, und merkte sich die Seite.

Achtlos warf er das Buch hin, mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete es im Gras. Sofort schreckte Skinny auf.

Innerlich verfluchte Justus sich – ihm war schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen, dass Skinny auf plötzliche Geräusche und unerwartete Bewegungen nicht besonders gut reagierte. Aber er wusste, dass es sich nicht lohnte, nachzufragen. Kommunikation war nicht Skinnys Stärke.

Also griff er nur nach Skinnys Arm, als dieser sich aufsetzte. „Sorry“, sagte er vorsichtig, „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

Skinny entspannte sich, grinste schon wieder. „N bisschen mehr Rücksicht, ja?“, stichelte er – ihm schien das Ganze unangenehmer zu sein als Justus. Er küsste ihn, und Justus vergaß gleich wieder, dass er Skinny irgendwann mal die Geschichte hinter seiner ungewöhnlichen Reaktion entlocken wollte.

Seine Hände fuhren unter Skinnys T-Shirt, und als dieser ihm spielerisch in die Unterlippe biss, fand er schnell die Stellen, an denen Skinny am kitzeligsten war.

Ein lautes, überraschtes Lachen entfuhr Skinny, dann revanchierte er sich gleichermaßen, bis ihnen die Lachtränen in die Augen traten. Sie rollten im weichen Gras herum, und Justus musste zugeben, dass er lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt hatte.

Schließlich schob er Skinny energisch von sich herunter, der sich neben ihn fallen ließ.

Nebeneinander sahen sie in den Himmel auf, der sich immer noch blau und wolkenlos über ihnen spannte.

„Hast du schon mal drüber nachgedacht, abzuhauen?“, wollte Skinny schließlich nachdenklich wissen. „Einfach aufs Motorrad zu steigen und zu fahren und nicht wieder umzudrehen?“

Justus seufzte, rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran, bis sich ihre Schultern berührten. „Manchmal“, gab er zu. „Aber ich könnte Peter und Bob nicht zurück lassen, und Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus.“ Er lächelte. „Und dich natürlich.“

Skinny schnaubte, als könnte er es immer noch nicht glauben. „Manchmal weiß ich echt nicht, warum ich nicht schon lange weg bin“, sagte er dann leise. „Warum ich nicht das Weite gesucht hab, sobald ich volljährig war.“

Suchend tastete Justus nach seiner Hand, fand sie, und hielt sie fest. „Wenn du das doch noch mal vorhast, sag mir vorher Bescheid, ja? Dann komm ich mit.“

Natürlich meinte er das nur halb ernst, aber er wusste, dass Skinny ihn verstand. Und das Skinny verstand, was viel wichtiger war als irgendwelche Fluchtpläne.

„Ja, natürlich“, Skinny lachte leise, die nachdenkliche Stimmung schien so schnell verflogen zu sein, wie sie gekommen war. „Ich kann mir richtig gut vorstellen, wie du in irgendsonem ranzigen Motel in ner Telefonzelle stehst und versuchst, Cotta zu überzeugen, nicht nach dir zu suchen.“

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus“, gab Justus gespielt beleidigt zurück. „Wusstest du, dass ich schon mal ein Auto geklaut habe und mit einer geladenen Waffe im Handschuhfach durch die Gegend gefahren bin?“

Er spürte, wie Skinny sich abrupt zu ihm umdrehte. „Wie bitte?“

Justus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht ganz verkneifen. „Tja, Grey hat Reynolds entführen lassen und uns gezwungen, an seiner Stelle so eine Schnitzeljagd mitzumachen. Und um uns die Sache zu erleichtern hat er uns falsche Ausweise und Pistolen geschickt...“

„Und anstatt zu Cotta zu rennen, dachtest du, du benutzt die einfach mal?“ Skinny klang so entgeistert, dass Justus schon fast beleidigt war. Für so mustergültig konnte Skinny ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht gehalten haben, oder?

„Es hieß _keine Polizei_ , also was sollten wir machen? Außerdem“, Justus grinste, „Kennst mich doch. Ich will immer alles selber lösen.“

Skinny lachte. „Ja, stimmt wohl. Kann trotzdem nicht glauben, dass du mit ner Knarre rumgerannt bist.“ Eine kurze Pause. „Die Vorstellung ist irgendwie geil.“

Jetzt wandte Justus doch den Blick vom Himmel ab. Er begegnete Skinny dreckigem Grinsen und verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist echt furchtbar, wusstest du das?“

Irgendwann traten sie den Heimweg an. Die Sonne senkte sich schon und die Schatten wurden lang. 

Nachdem sie zuvor so schnell unterwegs gewesen waren, fuhren sie nun beinahe gemütlich. Sie ließen sich Zeit, tankten an einer winzigen Tankstelle, an der die Lampen bereits übermäßig hell wirkten und Regenbögen in die öligen Flecken auf dem Asphalt malten. 

„Irgendwann müssen wir wirklich mal einen Roadtrip zusammen machen“, stellte Justus fest.

Und auch wenn er nicht Bobs Talent fürs Fotografieren hatte, musste er sein Handy heraus holen, um den Moment festzuhalten – Skinny in seiner Lederjacke, das Haar zerzaust vom Helm, wie er neben der Zapfsäule stand. Das grelle Licht ließ ihn noch blasser aussehen als sonst, doch der Sonnenuntergang malte einen orangefarbenen Streifen quer über das Motorrad, und es war einer dieser Augenblicke, in denen man wünschte, sie würden nie enden.

Skinny sah auf, grinste. „Wenn du deinen Abschluss hast“, versprach er, „Dann lass ich mir Urlaub geben und wir hauen einfach mal zwei Wochen ab.“

Zustimmend nickte Justus. Das klang nach einem großartigen Plan. Er konnte es sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Lange Stunden auf der Straße, immer am Meer entlang oder durch die Berge, bis in die Nacht hinein. Am Strand sitzen, während die Sonne unterging. Übernachtungen in kleinen Motels, Neonschilder wie Straßenlaternen. Frühstück im Diner und Mittagessen drei Orte weiter. Gerade so viel mitnehmen, wie man tragen konnte, aber noch mit Platz für Souvenirs.

„Unbedingt“, beschloss er, und Skinny grinste ihn immer noch an.

Dann sagte er: „Aber jetzt lass mal nach Hause fahren, ich hab noch so drei bis fünf Ideen, was ich noch mit dir machen will.“

Und wieder konnte Justus nur lachend den Kopf schütteln. Skinny war wirklich unmöglich. Aber deswegen mochte er ihn ja.


End file.
